


A Grin Is What It Takes

by Techy505



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Insecure Micah, M/M, Micah trying to be better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Poor Micah, Protective Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techy505/pseuds/Techy505
Summary: Micah wanted to take a break from the gang’s constant glared and insults, so he went to a bar to take his mind off of things.Later when Micah was drunk off his mind a group of O’driscolls came in the bar, only for Micah to catch their full attention.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. 1

Sean was having night shift tired as hell and just wants to go to sleep.  
Everytime his eyes drooped he reminded himself that if he can make it trough the night he could sleep tomorrow for the whole day and nobody will bother him.  
If so they would ofcourse expect a well-deserved bullet in their head.  
Still that didn’t stop him from complaining, because the process of staying awake wasn’t exactly going easy.

‘Why the fuck is it my turn?’ He thought groaning and dragging a hand across his face, brows furrowed as a sign of irritation. He sighed ‘wonder when Micah is getting his arse over here, the oily bastard has been gone for 2 weeks.’ But him being tired didn’t help with him having the energy to form any theories of their ‘oh so not-beloved’ gangmember weirabouts, so he brushed off the thought thinking Micah mabye got in a fight or something, lost and went off somewhere to lick his wounds.  
‘Dutch and Arthur said they, Lenny and Javier are coming back tomorrow, guess finding him didn’t happen.”

He wanders around the side of the camp listening for any sign of intrusion only to hear crickets and wind passing trough the woods.  
“And again another night of pointless loss of sleep.” He sighs. He throws his arms up as a sign of giving up the battle of sleep overtaking him.  
“Guess i will take the constant complaining of Susan if I can get a good night rest of sleep.” He mutters to himself while walking to his tent.  
When he passed the horses he stopped when he heard a faint sound coming from outside of the camp. It sounded like a horse breathing heavily. He looked over to the depths of the forest, looking for any sign of which direction it is coming from.  
When the horse started approaching with leaves and twigs snapping under it’s hooves as it made it’s way closer he could see it’s outline, he didn’t waste any time and hurried his way over to the nearest person sleeping.

Uncle.  
He nugged him with his foot  
“Wake the up old man someone is coming, wake up the others while I’ll question who it is and what in the fuck they are doing here.” He whisperd  
Uncle woke up instantly, wrinkled eyes cracking open looking around only for them to place on Sean. He sat up running his eyes. “Ofcourse right when I had the best dream about my wives-.” Sean couldn’t believe it and stopped uncle before he rambled on and on about his ‘amazing’ dream. “Don’t need to hear it uncle, just fuckin’ wake the others up and be prepared for whatever is going to happen.”  
“Okay alright, goddamn.” Uncle whisper-yelled. And at last he silently made his way to wake the others up much to Sean’s relief.  
Sean walked over to the edge of the camp  
eyes adjusted to the dark made it easier to see. He saw the silhouet of the horse making it’s way over, eventhough he couldn’t see the details of the horse he could see something wrapped around it’s neck. ‘Wait it’s their arms, can’t they sit up or something?’The horse itself sounded tired by the way it was breathing heavily so whoever it is has come a long way.  
“Who are you and what is your business here.” He said gripping his gun  
The horse came closer with it’s owner on it’s back. Sean was now in a shooting position with his trigger resting lightly on the trigger.  
“I’m not going to repeat it, now speak up before I shoot your face off.”  
When the horse came closer he gave his last warning.  
“Make that horse come closer again arsehole-“ He said taking a step back to keep some distance between him and the horse. The faint light of to newely rising sun hit the horse.  
His eyes widened when he could finally see the horse better. It was Baylock, Micah’s horse.  
“M-Micah?” He said when he made his way closer to the horse to take a better look at the owner he was at a loss of words.

At that moment the gang was gathering behind Sean 5 feet away, some carrying a lantern while others had a gun ready to shoot in their hands.  
“Sean, who the fuck is it.” John spoke up.  
Sean couldn’t respond, not when shock had taken over his body. So the gang not wanting to waste any time walked over, pushing Sean aside from blocking the view.  
Miss Grimshaw behind the gang not seeing anything and was hearing people muttering Micah’s Name. So she immediatly started stalking het way over, pushed people aside and started talking  
“Micah Bell were in the hell have you been-“ when she got closer she noticed something was off.  
Micah was hugging Baylocks neck as if he didn’t have the strength to sit up and would fall off without the support, his saddle was also stranglely missing.  
Then they noticed micah’s appearance.  
Clothes dirty and teared up paired up with red stains which could only be blood.  
His arms and parts of skin showing trough the tears of his clothes were full of cuts and dark painfull bruises colored with mixes of green, yellow and purple.  
It was hard to see his face trough his messy blond hair. 

Usually when Micah came in camp after a couple of days he came in with his backtraight and chin up. Yes, he had a couple of scratches and bruises maybe even a black eye but thats it.  
Never something serious, nothing alerting.

While some stood there in shock not knowing what to do, hand covering their mouth with wide eyes, frozen. Abigail picked up het son whispering calming words, hand on the back of his head preventing him from looking back.  
And others snapping out of their frozen like state rushing over to Micah when he suddenly fell off his horse, likely passed out.  
Damp sweaty hair still stuck to his face making it hard to see the damage that was brought to it.

John being closest to Micah crouched down to pick him up.  
“Pick him up carefully we don’t know what happend to him.” Hosea warned before John would have thrown the guy over his shoulder like some bounty.  
John nodded and carefully picked him up with his one arm under the back of Micah’s knees and the other under his waist. Careful he wouldn’t touch any of the injuries visible trough his torn shirt. when he stood up right he looked at Micah then up at them expression changing to a mix of concern and anger.  
“Look, whatever the fuck happend to this bastard it fucked him up real bad he feels light like he hadn’t gotten any food down his troath for days.”  
“Wait what-“ Karen started but was cut off by Hosea. “Questions can be asked later right now John, bring Micah to Dutches tent so he could be most comfortable and have some privacy. Charles you and me are gonna look over his wounds. The rest of you either go back to sleep, hell do whatever you want to just don’t come in the tent.”  
The rest of the gang nodded, not quite proccessing what has happend. Making their way to whatever they have to do to keep then busy since going back to sleep won’t happen.


	2. Chapter 2

John walked with Micah laying unconscious in his arms, not quite processing what the day has come to so early.  
‘Whatever happend he had it coming.’ He reminded himself but he knew that was only a weak attempt to make sense of the situation. Carrying Micah made him feel quite, weird? No not that, not quite discomforting more like a suprise to portray any kind of physical touch that doesn’t involve a fight with the unkind blond that has a gift of annoying him easier than anyone he has met in his entire outlaw life.  
When he arrived inside Dutches tent he layed Micah carefully on the bed while Charles let the sheet surrounding the tent fall down so no one could look inside.  
Hosea was off to get the medical stuff they needed, probably already making his way back.  
John stil stood there staring down with an blank expression at the horribly beaten up body with hair stuck to his neck and a majority of his face like a curtain. He started contemplating if he should either leave or stay. A part of him wanted to leave because despite the fact that he was curious of what has happend and even felt a slight twinge of sympathy, he felt it wasn’t his place to stay and invade Micah’s privacy like that. Especially when his and Micah’s relationship consists of dislike and distrust to one and other.  
After a moment of silence John felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, looking over his shoulder stood a Charles with worry displayed across his face.  
“John it wil be best if you leave, help Abigail with jack.” His voice hushed and calm.  
And so that was enough to take John slowly but surely make his way out of the tent.

Hosea came in raising the white fabric that surrounded the skeleton of the tent with one arm while the other was wrapped around a medical box.  
He made his way over the table close to Micah and sat down the box there. He then turns to the unlit lantern next to the box and lightens it, since the sun was still on the lower side to shine trough the white fabric surrounding the tent.  
“I saw John just so.” Hosea began while he reached to open the medical box.  
“Oh yeah?” Charles pulled out a chair and sat next to Micah.   
“Yeah, he looked very uh, confused? I guess I myself am too.” Hosea handed scissor to Charles.  
“I guess we all are.” Answering with a short answer, Charles started cutting into the middle of Micah’s torn up thin long sleeved shirt, when it was done he pushed the fabric away to get a better look.  
Hosea still rummaging trough the box taking out whatever is needed didn’t notice the silence at first.  
“So how is he?”   
Only silence met his question.  
“Charles?” looking over from the medical box he saw Charles turned away and started releasing harsh breathes, something he would unconsciously tend to do when something actually made him visibly show that he is enraged despite him always being cool headed.  
Shifting his eyes to Micah’s pale naked upper body he first noticed that there were dark bruises of hand like shapes at either side of his hips.   
They looked as if the person that had done them made sure they were visible just for their own arousal. Horror erupted Hosea as his thoughts started to engulf his mind frantically. His eyes traveld upwards towards Micah’s visible rib cage with bruises laying on top of them and some swelling on his right side. Older and fresh cuts were visible on his chest, most were stitched up some were left uncared making them probably infected.  
Before he could stop himself and look away his eyes eventually fell on Micah’s collarbones that had numerous bitemarks scattered across them. They creeped up to his neck which were previously unnoticed because of the hair laying on top of them, shielding the abuse of Micah’s skin from the gang.  
He felt sick. On account of that, throwing up highly probable when he had completely digested the idea of what Micah had been a victim of.  
Nausea started making itself known which caused him to feel light headed so he steadied himself by putting the palms of his hands flat against the top of the wooden table.  
His head hang low while he was trying to compose himself, eyes closed and slowly breathing.   
Charles on the other hand was enraged. Eventhough he and Micah weren’t on good terms the thought of someone violating another human being this way was sickening and infuriating. He clenched his jaw having the need to track down whoever committed such despicable crime, he stopped himself though, knowing that Micah needing his and Hosea’s care is more important right now.  
Hosea’s voice was then heared quietly, sounding sad and weaker.“Let’s just get this trough.” A unspoken yes made them proceed with helping the violated younger man laying unconscious before them. They disinfected his wounds and stitched the deeper cuts in need of stitches up.   
Hosea then as gently as possible felt around Micah’s bruised ribs to feel if any of them could potentially be broken.   
Unsurprisingly they were but that didn’t stop Hosea from wincing internally of how much that had hurt especially when they were left untreated by whichever sick freak treated Micah’s wounds, had they not cared? Not noticed? Or was it recent from when Micah had escaped the unnamed person’s clutches so they couldn’t tend his fracture? He didn’t know and that started to bother him. Micah can be out for who knows how long leaving them with no information on whoever did this and their whereabouts. “Two ribs on his right are probably broken, he is lucky it hadn’t punctured his lung with the way he was laying on top of Baylock.” It must have been agitating to feel the horse rock back into his rib everytime his front legs harshly hit de ground. “The best we can do is make him rest, put something cold on it and make him take some medicine for the pain. Wrapping it would only restrict his breathing and risk complications for the future.” And so god help him that there won’t be any after this, he then continued further. “With his chest finished I guess we should move on to his face first instead of his back and-“ He paused thinking about how to articulate this without, he guesses making the situation even more real. “-the lower part of his body.” And there it was the feeling of his gut twisting in knots after those words had finally decided to leave his lungs and make it’s way out of his oral cavity. The expression on Charles’ face remained unreadable, clearly because of a internal battle on deciding how to react. A small sigh escaped his lips, eyes closed shut when doing so. “That seems best.” He replied shortly in manner that both men should continue further in treating Micah’s injuries, trying not to have a hold up again.  
Charles started to slowly lifting the strands covering Micah’s face and placing them next to his ears. On first look there was nothing alarming. A black eye, a deeper cut on the bridge of his nose and cheekbone paired up with another bruise with some swelling and lastly cut near his temple. Although there were a few lighter scratches here and there they weren’t deep. Charles reached a hand out when he caught something discolored near Micah’s jaw. He grabbed his scarred chin and lightly turned it towards him and saw finger formed bruising at each side of his face on his jawline. A sick thought flashed trough Charles’ that the person that left them didn’t even let Micah have the benefit of looking away from whatever had been happening to him. He paused but continued with what he was about to say.“Cleaning his face from the dirt and disinfecting the deeper cuts should do enough.” Hosea looked at Charles the idea that the younger man might need to take a breather made it’s way in his mind. “Easy enough for a one man job, I’ll go and treat his face while you get some fresh air.” He said with a small smile to add to the fact that he’ll be okay doing this alone. “You sure?” Charles’ eyebrow quirked up, not sure if he should take his chance or not.  
“Yeah, yeah besides, I’ll call you when we move to his back.” Hosea said already starting, not even looking at Charles anymore. No room to argue, Charles took it as a true okay to leave.  
He walked out of the tent already seeing some of the campers look at him expectantly from their work, waiting for him to say anything really. He ignored them, he knew that sharing something that gruesome would only upset Micah when he eventually wakes. Even without them knowing Micah probably wouldn’t know what to make of it himself, how can he cope on his own? Mabye that’s why should he tell? So he could get some help with it? But it also completely takes away Micah’s choice on the matter if he does it now while he is out.   
He just didn’t know.   
He didn’t know he and Hosea should be the one making that decision. Charles went to one of the tables near the tent and sat down and was about to try to relax but was stopped when he heard several footsteps approaching. Bill was was the first one to take a seat across him, having a wide grin plastered on his face completely happy with Micah’s state. Well, atleast the state he thought Micah was in. “So what happend to the son of a bitch? He did get beaten up good didn’t he, hopefully the asshole will shut up for a while.” Excitement laced with his face in voice while leaning forward indicating that he was happy to hear about the details of Micah’s broken state. Even though Charles knew Bill was completely in the dark about the assault laid on Micah that didn’t stop slight annoyment exceeding from Charles. Trying to keep the irritation out of his voice he spoke. “We don’t-“ Shaun came in standing next to Bill, hands gripping the front of the empty chair before him. He spoke over Charles not letting him finish.”Talking about what happend, why is the fucker still in the tent? He scared the livin’ hell outta me earlier.” As if a switch has flipped, the rest of the remaining camp present suddenly came over. John on the other hand seems to be missing, a quick look around his surroundings proved that he infact wasn’t there.   
“Yeah Charles what’s with the reptile hiding in Dutches tent, ain’t he awake?” Pearson asked with arms crossed over his chest giving him a questionable look.  
“He’s still unconscious.” Charles answered not particularly happy with everyone questioning and crowding up on him.   
“Like I said atleast he’ll shut up for a while.” Bill remarked, if it was even possible his smile spread even more, satisfied with what he heard. Now it really started to annoy Charles. “Any idea when he wakes up?” Mary-Beth askes gently, the only one actually showing sympathy.  
“That is hard to tell, he could wake up anytime today but that doesn’t mean he’ll stay awake for long. Maybe tomorrow if we are lucky-.” Miss grimshaw scoffed distastefully. “Don’t tell me about lucky when it involves Micah.” Right at that moment Hosea’s head popped out of the tent. “Hey Charles his face is all done, help me out with his back please.” Charles nodded and stood from his seat with a huff and his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Not directed towards Hosea ofcourse but the childish way some of the gangmembers were acting.   
He walked over to Hosea not even sparing the gang members a look back and entered the tent letting the white fabric was drop to the ground behind him. “Thanks, for getting me out of there.” He thanked the older man truly grateful. “Don’t thank me son, I woud have snapped if it were me sitting there. Now, I want you to help me lay Micah on his left side so we can take a look at the felle’s back.”


	3. 3

Valentine always had a dirty feel to it, not an overly dominant feeling you get from being in the little town but being a wanted outlaw could lead you to be highly alert of your surroundings. Meaning that the frequency of uncanny passer-by’s, spread of word and illegal operations slipping right under law enforcements noses wouldn’t go unnoticed.

By said reasons John prefers the jobs that involve valentine go as quick as possible, also involving this one.

He has set off to valentine to get some extra supplies not because they were in immediate need of them, more so because he didn’t want to be at camp at the moment.

Something just didn’t sit right about the whole ‘Micah getting what he had coming for some time now mantra going around camp.’ Undeniably though that wasn’t their primary reaction, of course it wasn’t, it isn’t in their nature to act that way. 

He thought back to when he accidentally brushed his fingers against Micah’s ribs, of course he could be wrong but they felt like they were misshaped. He wasn’t a doctor but he sure as hell knew what a cracked rib felt like. He even cracked a few ribs belonging to others himself. Well, with some help.

Come to think of it, breaking ribs without someone holding them in place isn’t ussual unless the other person is very inexperienced in fighting. He never exactly saw Micah in a hand to hand fight those guns sure kept him safe but he surely couldn’t be that bad could he? He’s an outlaw for godsake.

John rolled his eyes internally groaning at himself, he reminded himself that when Micah wakes up he’ll talk anyways. Better to just forget about it.

Almost at the Valentine borders he let his eyes wander around his surroundings. The sun was making it’s way higher onto the sky and the clouds made all kinds of patterns and textures to the soft colored sky. The town was already making its way in sight making the outlaw much more alert then previously, no daydreaming now.

The day still being early didn’t stop the people from working as someone would at a more reasonable hour. Loud noises of stagecoaches, horsehooves hitting the muddy ground, construction of needed repairment or new buildings and people chatting filled the town while John was making his way closer to his destination.

He came across one of the stores and decided that this is were he would make his stop.

He landed on the muddy ground, soles of his bootes digging in as he does so. He took the time to look into his horses satchel to give Old Boy an oatcake.

“Uh hey-“ John swirled around as the voice was a little too close for his comfort. “Right, right sorry I shouda’ watched my step.” The stranger said as he took a step back looking at the ground with his hands brought up showing his palms. A quick up-down was enough to show he was an O’Driscoll, green clothing was their trademark after all and that ragged green neckerchief was looking straight at him.

“I-I, uh kind have noticed you are a part of the van der-“ John without a second thought grabbed the sputtering man by the nape of his neck and roughy pushing him towards an empty alley behind the busy street, he looked around to make sure no nosy eyes were watching the scene unfold.

The O’Driscoll was caught off guard by the whole act and stood rigged.

“I don’t know where you are going with this but you better choose your words very carefully.” The tone in john’s voice only made the O’Driscoll think of how stupid he had been to approach the outlaw in such way, if he could he would have smacked himself on the head but he really didn’t wish to startle the outlaw by any sudden actions even more.

“Have you,” he takes a ragged breath, it was kind of hard to breathe when everything he could say could mean a bullet to his head. “have you seen Micah?”

There it was, just get straight to it. He pressed himself as hard as possible to the wall to gain any kind of distance between them and clenched his jaw.

Johns expression momentarily looked puzzled. That took a different turn, Micah? What does Micah have to do-, then the realization hit him. His hands flew to the collar of the nervous man in front of him. John pulled him forward and flung him back to the wall. Doing so, the sound of a click of metal hitting the ground didn’t go unnoticed by John and he kicked the gun away from them.

The Irishman let out a pained groan as dark specs began to form in his vision when the back of his head collided with the wall. His hands make their way to grasp the wrists of the hands committing such assault.

“You fucking did that to him?” The gruff voice said angrily. “No, no please I didn’t do anything to him!” Panicking the Irishman continued to shout pleas of mercy and understanding, John silences him by pressing an hand to his mouth, interrupting him from continuing to beg further. Just to make sure John glances back to the street to see if they had caught someone’s attention, good thing was that they didn’t though it didn’t make John anymore comfortable.

“You done now?” The O’Driscoll merely nodded and let John’s wrists go. 

John slowly removed his hand from the Irishman’s mouth, not taking his eyes off of him to make sure he isn’t going to continue shouting again.

“Normally, I would tell you O’Driscolls to shut up right now and mabye let you go. But right now, your’ gonna tell me how you know Micah.” His voice was gruff but held a distinct tone of a treath. 

“I- look I’m no O’Driscoll anymore not after what they did, what I witnessed. and in mabye in a way partook in.” Guilt was made visible on his face, he paused for a moment but then continued worry creeping back into his eyes. “Is he-, did Micah come back? If he did I need to see him.” Even though his voice gave out into a stutter he ended clearly, his eyes met Johns eyes intently. 

Partake? So he did do something to Micah. John narrowed his eyes, what was he playing at? Coming to finish Micah off? But that would surely be a death wish as he would be alone in an enemy camp, they surely couldn’t be followed as a group of O’Driscolls would alert anyone with the right mind, especially law enforcement. As if they already didn’t crawl all over Valentine. He let it sit though as he grew more uncomfortable by the second that someone is going to overhear them. 

John steps forward closing in even further on the O’Driscoll. “Why in the hell would I trust you-“ “Hey! Hold it right fucking there!” Johns words died on his lips as he was suddenly met with a gaze of two lawmen who were a few meters away from them. One of them he was very familiar with, John begrudgingly bit back a groan in irritation. 

“Son of a bitch.”

Yup, there it was, how could they forget? It was his first and unfortunately last visit to the bar in valentine with a few of the gangmembers, when suddenly Sean decided to pick a fight with an officer who wasn’t on duty at the time. His reason being, ‘the thick bollock kept harassing Karen’. Not that it was well deserved with the comments he made but the bad luck of beating up an lawman when they were supposed to stay low profile is something only Sean can have.

And he certainly didn’t forget John who had to knock them out so Sean wouldn’t get back to camp sporting a broken eye socket.

“You knocked me out when that ginger shit decided to have a go at me.” He pointed and accusing finger at John while pacing faster towards them then his companion, who was trying to keep up. His other hand resting on the holster of his gun.

“Ey, we need to get out of here fast, that clearly guy isn’t going to play by the rules.” The O’Driscoll whispered to John, John turned his head back to him seeming to contemplate it. 

“Hey! Speak up whatcha whispering to him? Come on boy speak up.” The officer was almost within arm reach. 

“Shit, alright come on.” John sighed with a defeated tone and let go of him, already pushing his legs to get back to the busy street through the alley. The O’Driscoll didn’t hesitate to follow him, not before punching the officer who was trying to make a grab at him square on the nose knocking him back a few paces. His hand cradled his nose as cursing in pain.

“You’re goin’ to get it now, O’Driscoll piece of shit!” The officer who had previously been struggling to keep up yelled out. The ear deafening sound of bullets being shot were being heard accompanied by a pair of boots hitting the muddy ground behind him. 

Both outlaws turned the corner and jumped up on their horses, waisting no time to get them running to their safety. 

People ran out of their way to avoid getting run over or shot. 

More gunshots were fired repeatedly, too many to come from one pistol. “Shit, I think the hotheaded piece of shit got more of them fuckers after us.” They both steered their horses to the left passing the last building of the busy street, bullets followed after them puncture the wooden building.

“They’re coming in fast. I’ll shoot them off but we need a plan soon!” The O’Driscoll gave a quick nod and started thinking, there wasn’t much but to avoid bullets and shoot them off hoping that they atleast make it to a more wooded area but that means going against all odds. 

In the distance over the sound of bullets shooting through the air, a train whistle made itself known, lord knows what would have happend if they weren’t off this lucky.

A smile stretched its way onto the Irishman’s face. “That train is our ticket out! We need to stay in front, shoot if someone is surpassing us!” John who had been focusing on shooting their pursuers looked briefly at the train, the feeling of adrenaline flowing through his veins and soon to be victory caused him also to wear a grin on his face.

The train was getting more near when the O’Driscoll noticed his horse was taking more shallow breaths, straining itself for more air. He gave his horse a look of sympathy before grabbing a horse stimulant. 

He never liked doing this, but sometimes there is no other way. He injected his horse cringing at the horse-like shriek they made.

The last three persuaders had evidently stopped their horses in their tracks and desperately waisted their last bullets in hope of hitting one of the brigands to no avail.

Both criminals managed to flee their way across the railway. Though also almost meeting their demise when the train almost hit them left them both shaken. It didn’t stop them the slightest as they continued to speed off.

The O’Driscoll continued to follow the Van Der Linde until reaching an area covered by trees where they slowed down in a comfortable pace for their horses.

________________________________________

The day was still early, the sun shone through the leaves and branches of the trees gathered around them. The surroundings is one of which a person would be relaxed in but there was only strained silence making it rather uncomfortable. 

“If you try anything, I’m going to put a bullet in your skull, no mercy no nothing jus so you know.” John grumbled his previous adrenaline filled smirk completely gone. 

“ I know, I came in a bit too strong-“ The O’Driscoll started, John shot him an quirked eyebrow. “Okay, I shouldn’t have sneaked up on you like that. But look at me, i’m weaponless and I’m walking alone into an enemy camp.” John took that into account, he hated that the O’Driscoll was right but kept silent as they continued with desperation creeping into their voice. “I’m no O’Driscoll, never really was, the only reason I joined was because there wasn’t much of a choice.” 

If Arthur was here he would have accusingly called the O’Driscoll out on the fact that there always was a choice. John didn’t, he could sympathise with that. Being desperate for basic human needs such as food, protection and companionship in these parts of the world would easily lead you to being mixed up in the wrong crowd.

“What did you mean by ‘partook’ earlier?” It didn’t quite come off as authoritative as he had hoped, it just came out of his mouth hence why it sounded more curious. John was met by an unnerving silence.

John figured the O’Driscoll was just taking a moment to answer his question very carefully. He couldn’t blame him, weaponless and near an enemy camp would only mean he depends on his words. 

“I asked you earlier if Micah is with you guys those lawmen came, is he? Is he safe?” His voice was soft, it suprised Joh. No outlaw would utter a word in such way to an rival gang member.

John held himself back from repeating his question, it would have been appreciated if it would have been answered sure but who knows if the answers to his question are either lies or hold back on the whole truth.

“Yeah, he came back this morning, he’s safe.”  
The answer was short and underwhelmingly un-detailed.

Despite that a sigh of relief escaped the O’Driscolls lips. “Good, good that’s good news, How is he?”  
This really bothered John, what kind of question is that? He caused it, he blatantly said so himself. 

“You know damn well how he is, he’s beaten to a pulp, exhausted and weighs as if he hadn’t gotten any food past his throat. He passed out the moment his horse stepped in camp.” John shot him a glare which the other man received with a face confronted with guilt.

The O’Driscoll looked like he was about to speak when a shout made him close his mouth hastily. 

“Who’s there?!” A voice shouted followed by a few rustles of leaves coming from their front, it reveals a stocky bearded man holding a Bolt Action Rifle. 

Where they already this close to camp? Maybe their detour wasn’t much of a detour after all and more of a shortcut. 

Brown eyes instantly found John’s. “Oh lookie there, Johnny boy is back what got you running off-“ his words died out, it seemed that John wasn’t alone. 

If John had ever seen Bill this staggered he sure as hell would have been drunk, the way his eyebrows flew up his face would have made for a funny picture.

“Gr-green, he’s an...” Flabbergasted bill’s jaw dropped slightly. The former soldiers eyes were fixated on the green cladded man.

John got off of his horse haistly hand going to bill shoulder only meeting air as Bill took a disbelieving step back. 

The Rifle flew up pointing towards the O’Driscoll, uncharacteristically the finger resting the trigger shook not pushing down just yet. The soldier was troubled sure, but his hands were as still as a corpse. A silent gesture for John to explain himself.

“Bill, look he isn’t going to try anything.” A scoff came from Bill, his eyes didn’t waver from focusing on his target in the slightest.

“Marston are you really fucking telling me not to shoot this guy? You brought him in our camp what are you thinking!” The O’Driscoll stood rigged on his horse, fearing one move would mean a bullet tearing through his body for the second time that day.

“Yeah, I’m telling you not to shoot. He knows what happened to Micah.”

“How the fuck does that matter, if Micah wakes up he would be speaking all about what happened to get Dutch to on a rampage.” Bill unconsciously lowered his gun turning to John to speak directly to him.

“Bill-“

“I just want to see Micah again then I’m gone. I’m no O’Driscoll anymore so you don’t have to worry about me opening my mouth about where yer staying.”  
The O’Driscoll had slipped of his horse standing straight up, tension still visible in his body. 

“Oh now he decides to speak his dead ass up, how about imma shut you up real quick.” Bill pulled up his gun pointing right at the O’Driscolls face finger going to the trigger. 

John pounced on Bill knocking him off his feet, he moved to rip the gun out of Bills hands but failed as Bill caught on on time Four hands grasped on the rifle pulling it up and down, each time with more aggression and strength.

Momentarily, the O’Driscoll cringed into himself contemplating what he would do.  
He looked at the two men fighting over the gun until it came up to him. 

He paced over to the struggling men more focused on each other and the gun, too late to realise there is another hand snaking around John to the trigger.

The bullet flew out of the gun barrel, followed by an ear piercing sound. 

Bill and John both startled looking to the side at where the bullet exited, the O’Driscoll who had anticipated it had already moved more forward to jerk the gun out of Bills and John’s hands with no real effort.

“Bill, you okay?! What’s got you shooting? You git wher’ are ya?” 

John looked down at Bill, eyes widening, Bill lowered his jaw slowly. 

“No don’t- !“ 

“Sean, I’m get your ass over here! There’s an O’d-“ John’s hands quickly moved over to cover Bills mouth but it was already too late as Sean has already jumped through the bushes facing them, John could hear Sean’s breath hitch.

————————————————————————

“The gilipollas got us looking for him all over new Hanover and now in west Elizabeth but the day one of us goes missing he’ll either try to find us only to suck up on Dutch’s ass or be the reason that we’re missing.” Javier grumbled to Lenny standing next to him. 

They are in front of an supply store in in the small town of Strawberry, Dutch and Arthur were asking around town to get some leads on Micah but all they got until now were either glares and threats. 

Not that it’s a surprise, Micah shot up the whole goddamn town with Arthur but much to contrast with Arthur he hadn’t payed the bounty, so his head was pictured all over town on posters with his name plastered in huge cow letters below him.

Luckily he needs to be kept alive so they didn’t have to worry about him already being dead, atleast, by some bounty trying their luck on getting the fool. If someone isn’t familiar with Micah being sought out than they would most likely end up in some kind of fight.

“Hey, we’re going back today, mabye if we’re lucky Micah shows up on his own. I spoke with Arthur the other night he said he’ll have a talk to Dutch to stay put there.” Lenny said with a smal smile and reaches forward to rest his hand on Javiers shoulder.

Javier let him, as much as he appreciated the gesture and the comfort that can be found in Lenny’s words he couldn’t help but still be a little annoyed. 

Javier huffed, hand going up to rub his eyes with his index finger and thumb to rub the sleep that stubbornly doesn’t leave his eyes. He didn’t even bother to point out that Lenny left the “-for a little while.” at the last part not when it wouldn’t be fair for the kid as he has been up and running for days with them and is worn out too. 

By the looks of it Lenny had come to notice that it is best to leave Javier to collect himself alone, before Arthur and Dutch come back that is. “I’m going to take look around in this shop, see what they got in there. Also I’m gonna ask if anyone there had seen around Micah, coming with?” Lenny asked Javier incase he had noticed wrong but Javier just shook his head, and waved him off dismissively with a jerk of his hand and plopped down on the wooden bench placed in front of the window.

Over the sound of carriages and people talking Javier heard the creaky door of the shop open and close with footsteps making their way inside, but alas the sounds that wake the villagers of this town wasn’t enough to keep him from dangerously being close to pass out out of exhaustion. 

No, no, dammit he couldn’t sleep right now if Dutch and Arthur saw Dutch would take his blunder against them and then all chances of resting up would be off the table for all of them. He just needed to focus on something, something notable in any way mabye even someone? Brown eyes scanned the area but their journey was slowly but surely cut off by eyelids closing in on each other once again. Last thing his eyes managed to catch was the sight of a tall lean man leading his horse with an green tie neatly pressed up against his chest but it was already to late. His eyes had closed and this time sealing their fate.

————————————————————————

Lenny stepped inside the convinient store, the bell above his head jingled making the cashier alert of his presence. The cashier was an older man in his 50s with a fully grown mustache hiding most of his upper lip as he gave a polite smile and a nod in Lenny’s direction. 

Lenny politely gave a smile back before making his way over to the shelves lined with all sorts of canned food. “We just had them delivered so they are as fresh and tasty as they could possibly get around here, sadly west Elizabeth is just too cold for farming so we need them delivered from Rhodes.” The cashier spoke with a kind tone in his voice. “Oh well good thing I came in time then, I’m guessing they would be sold out fast.” Lenny replied back while grabbing a few cans off of the shelves. 

Lenny placed them on the counter in front of the other man and let his hand wander in his pocket taking a few dollars he had left after winning a round of dominoes from Arthur.  
“Oh you wouldn’t believe.” The older man shook his head. “Was that all?”

“Uhh, ye- oh no wait I almost forgot have you got any of those coffee grounds?” He figured Javier could use the coffee grounds to wake himself up for a little bit. “Yeah, ‘course kid lemme get it out for ya. It’s in the back.”  
The shopkeeper turned to walk to the door next to him to enter the stockroom Lenny supposed. The door was still left open and Lenny could see a glimpse of the man looking through boxes. 

Lenny figured he could continue to look around in the store, he still had some money left, why not put it to use? He was looking at the couple of moonshine bottels that were put on a table when the entrance opened and the bell above it rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m really slow. (Sorry for it being short and the annoying ass hiatus) Anyways thank you guys for reading the past 2 chapters. I’ll try and write quicker (it wouldn’t make much of a diff but yeh) I just kinda forgot about this story because of the stuff that’s been happening. I’ll also comment back! The reason that I didn’t do that was because I was kinda shy about what to say but just know I’m really grateful for you guys it was honestly heartwarming. 
> 
> (~￣▽￣)~


End file.
